


Ghosts and Rats

by SilentSilhouette



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Humor, Teikou Era, scary level 0: sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSilhouette/pseuds/SilentSilhouette
Summary: Aomine, Kise, and Midorima are in charge of turning an abandoned inn into a haunted house for charity. Aomine hears a noise, and it all goes downhill from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [jeongsindan2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/jeongsindan2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:** A group of people try to put together a haunted house for fun (or charity?) but it's beginning to look like the location they chose is ACTUALLY haunted.
> 
> Happy Halloween :)

“Why the hell did I agree to this in the first place?” Aomine grumbled. He scanned the shabby, slightly creepy foyer of the abandoned inn with a critical eye, noting the chipping wood, peeling walls, and layers of grime covering every surface. Dust particles hovered in the air, causing the prodigious basketball player to stifle a sneeze.

“It’s for charity, Aominecchi,” Kise chirped, attempting to sound enthusiastic and failing. He yelped when he walked into a cobweb and frantically batted it away from him, shuddering. “It’s for starving children. In Africa. Who have no food. And can’t eat. It’s a good thing to do.” He looked like he was trying to convince himself of the fact.

“There’s always starving children in Africa. What’s a few thousand yen gonna do?”

“Idiot,” Midorima muttered, looking disdainfully at Aomine. Or, as disdainfully as he could with an armful of cheesy Halloween decorations.

“Whose idea was it to do a haunted house in an actual abandoned inn anyway?” Kise complained. “Isn’t this a bit over the top? Not to mention dirty and unsanitary…”

“It was Akashi’s idea and I’m telling him you said that.”

Kise panicked. “Wait wait please don’t tell Akashicchi I just finished my punishment from last week my legs are still sore and my manager’s still mad that I missed my photoshoot—“

“What was that?” Aomine interrupted, looking around.

“What was what?” Midorima huffed.

“That noise.” Aomine tilted his head, trying to pinpoint the sound. “I think it came from upstairs.”

Midorima sighed and set down the decorations on a rickety table. “We are only going to be using the first floor for the haunted house. There is nothing upstairs.”

Aomine gulped, backing away. “Nothing… Unless it’s haunted.”

Midorima looked at Aomine flatly through his glasses. “There is no such thing as the paranormal.”

“This coming from the horoscope freak!”

“Horoscopes are not paranormal,” Midorima sniffed. “They are mystic.”

“That’s even worse!”

“There is a difference—“

“I heard it!” Kise squeaked, suddenly looking at the dirty ceiling in terror. “That—That noise! Like footsteps! It came from upstairs!”

“It’s haunted!” Aomine shrieked. He ran for the door.

“For the love of—It’s not haunted! It’s probably just rats!”

“Rats!” Kise wailed, running after Aomine. “Why does it have to be rats! Why can’t it be ghosts?”

Midorima rolled his eyes to the heavens. “Why did I get stuck with two morons?”

“OH MY GOD WE’RE LOCKED IN.”

“BREAK IT DOWN! I DON’T WANNA BE LOCKED IN WITH RATS!”

“Don’t break down the door!” Midorima yelled, bolting after the two morons, Halloween decorations forgotten. “This is public property! Akashi will kill us if we get sued!”

As the dulcet voices of the colourful trio drifted down the hallway, a light blue head popped from the staircase, looking at the empty foyer curiously. “Aomine-kun? Kise-kun?”

“THE GHOSTS KNOW OUR NAMES!”

“THE RATS KNOW OUR NAMES!”

“YOU IDIOTS!”

Kuroko shrugged. “They must’ve forgotten about me.” He walked back upstairs, the key to the abandoned inn dangling on his neck.


End file.
